


Celestial Nights

by Blackbird01



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, For Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird01/pseuds/Blackbird01
Summary: I'm not an elite of Paris. My family is not rich, I'm not connected to anyone of high social status. I'm not a prodigy of anything. I'm not secretly a superhero. But i have been trusted with a big important secret





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my story, every twist and turn if a surprise to me too. Writing is actually very hard for me, with my disability, so my updates will be whenever I can finish. Anyway sweet child here is a bit of an unreliable narrator, purposely leaving out things she doesn't want to think about or are a small detail to her  
> Enjoy

I'm not an elite of Paris. My family is not rich, I'm not connected to anyone of high social status. I'm not a prodigy of anything. I'm not secretly a superhero. But i have been trusted with a big important secret.  
My father runs a cheese shop, the best cheese shop in all of Paris. Every day there are orders from the whose who of Paris. Our shop is on the bottom floor of my 3 story house. The second floor has my dad's room, the kitchen, dinning room, living room and bathroom. The third story is for making, storing, and aging cheese. Then i live in the attic.  
My room is the best in the whole house, in my opinion. I have plenty of space, privacy and i can be as loud as i wish. Then lastly i have a skylight, and when i open it at night i have an amazing view of Paris and the night sky.  
Like most nights, i sit on my bed waiting. For the past year i have waited for him night after night. I let out a yawn, and peeled my face mask off. I began to apply acne treatment cream. The semester was finally over, meaning i was free from my tormentors forever. Next semester would be a fresh start, new people, new teachers, new me. Having just finished my weekly hair removal routine I grabbed my scar treatment, sitting down at my desk chair i rubbed the treatment in my scar covered legs. Most were self inflicted, I had been so depressed for quite sometime but after being caught by him that fateful night, i stopped cutting. Slowly with the help of him, my father, therapist and some medication I've been getting so much better. And after my therapist talked to my school about the bullying, it was decided i would switch schools. I didn't deserve to be treated like that. I deserved better.  
Soon there was a soft creek from bed, i turned around to face my bed. I knew it had to be him, nobody else would jump in through my skylight.  
"Hello my kitten," he smiled, that damned flirty smile.  
"Chat your early," I smiled right back, before noticing scratches. "Shirt off now."  
"So demanding for a little kitten," he teased as he pulled off his shirt knowing better that to argue. He knew that I could fight him on anything, for ages really. I pulled out my first aid kit from under my bed. Opening it up to pull out disinfectant and a roll of bandages. I softly dabbed the cuts  
"So tell me about the fight." I continued to work on his injuries. I nodded along to his retelling of his and Ladybug's encounter with another villain, another akuma attack. Wrapping his chest up, then saying "Tada all taken care of kitty cat."  
"Thank you Kitten, you always take care of me." He kissed her hand, making me blush. Not much though just a little!  
I tried not to stare at his exposed chest, after all he was quite fit. "How was your last day, kitten?  
"Exciting, I can't believe I'm finally free of that place." I happily told him, "Oh and i went shopping so now I'll look nice at my new school. And now i can stay up and talk with you all night, since I get to sleep in tomorrow."  
He chuckled, "Maybe not all night cute kitten."  
"I got Plagg some Camembert, you can go ahead and transform."  
"You are always do, he like you better now. Why dont you spoil me kitten?" He pouted, making me laugh as he transforms into Adrien. Plagg comes flying straight for me and starts peppering me in tiny kisses cause me to giggle.  
"Stop it! You have cheese on my desk!" I giggled, "Kitty cat! Help me!"  
He laughed at my predicament, before catching Plagg. "I have saved you my lady."


	2. New school New me

Steping out of the shower, i put on my new outfit for my first day of school. My phone sat waiting on the charger out side the bathroom, picking it up and slipping it into an inside pocket of my jacket. Walking over to the dining room where my bag sat waiting, i started to prepare a breakfast and packed away a few snacks into my cross body bag.  
"There's my little baby, today's the big day huh, kiddo?" My father asked, walking into the room.  
"Yep, I dont have very hopes for today. But I hope i can at least make a friend and have decent day."  
"That's sort of the spirit kiddo, just relax and be yourself. I'm sure you'll fit right in at this new school." He encouraged, as i finished eating.   
Dropping my plate into the sink and grabbing my bag, i moved to leave, "I see you later Dad!" Quickly going down stairs, the tips of my hair still dripping down. Whatever it will dry before i get there. After leaving the house i started my long walk to the school, I had left home with time to spare so i could just casually walk to school.   
As I walked, my hand made Chat Noir plush keychain bounced alot. If he saw it, I would probably die. I did my best to not pay attention to his alter ego, I knew the basic information. Who didn't? But I stayed away from news and gossip blogs about him, they way i see it the less i know the less i can slip up.   
Almost there i spied a bakery, walking beside it the door suddenly opened swing right into my face knocking my down. Slamming my head down into the concrete, oh god I should have stayed home.  
"Ow..."   
"OH MY GOSH, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Are you okay?! God, I'm so klutzy!" Quickly came from my attacker, looking up it was a girl. She had black pig tails, and bluebell eyes, clearly part Chinese.  
"I think I'm bleeding.." Lightly touching the back of my end, then pulling bag partially red fingers.  
She pulled me up and I got back up on to my feet, "I'm so sorry, is there anything i can do to help you?"  
"I feel fine I'm just going go to the nurse's office, when i get to school." I brushed her off, If i kept going and ran I could make it to the nurse and make it to class on time. "Anyway excuse me, i have to run!"  
With out waiting for any sort of response, i took off.   
At the nurse's office, I found out my head was just scraped, and I didn't have a concussion but i still hand to be careful to not hit my head again. Leaving i headed into class, before any other students came in I found myself at a table in the very back. No need to be noticed, the back was perfect for observing my other classmates. Then I'd go try to make some friends after i same them all in action. The other students soon piled in the room, nobody paying me any mind as i pulled out a journal.  
Chatter filled the class, when I made eye contact with all to familiar bright green eyes. Adrien. Oh no. I broke contact, looking down. We dont know each other this way, a rich model doesn't know a random cheese maker's child. The bell rang and still, nobody paid me any attention other than him, but even he didn't say anything or did anything. The teacher started with news about clubs, only the fencing club peaked my intrest, but it was full on members. Darn. Then it was the attendance.


	3. Oh geez that's me

I had to be at the beginning, people would notice the new name. I gulped, oh well this officially starts my new school year. Oh my, I might get sick.  
"Agreste, Adrien?" Miss Bustier called out.  
"Present!"  
"Bourgeois, Chloé?"  
"Here." A blond girl called from the front row, oh I knew her. Her father makes lots of orders for his hotel and political dinners.  
"Bruel, Ivan?" A larger boy, with blond bangs.  
"Present!"  
My heart stops for a good moment, as my teacher looked at the role call.  
"Carre, Célestine?" She asked looking around, heh even the teacher didn't notice me.   
"Present, Ma'am." I called out, as classmates turned around looking for the source of my voice.   
All but one pair of eyes was directly focused on me. I could feel where they staring on my skin, however it ended by Miss calling out the next girl.   
Through the class I could feel the occasional glance, but by the end of class two girls walked up to my solitary island. It was the girl from this morning, and a girl with brown and red ombre hair.  
"Hey i wanted to apologize again for this morning. I hope we can start again. Im Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette smiled.  
"I'd like that. I'm Célestine Carre, nice to meet you Marinette."  
"And I'm Alya Césaire. Her best friend." The girl with the ombre hair, she seemed nice too.  
They talked with me a little bit, before the bell let us out. As we walked down the stairs, the Bourgeois stood in front of me making me step back.  
"Chloé, dont start it." Marinette warned.  
"So you're the new girl. Your jacket looks like you bought from the thrift shop and where did you get those pants? My dumpster?" She laughs, I clenched and unclenched my fists. Another fucking bully. No, not here I refuse.  
I placed my hand on her shoulder, and with the most sincere expression and tone gave her a piece of my mind before I could back out or cry, probably both.  
"My condolences to your family, I know it must be difficult to have a daughter like you." Then swiftly turned and started to walk out as laughter broke out at her shocked face. My face was bright red as I tried to find my next class, the map i got off the website seemed to have alot of mislabeling.  
By lunch my day had been better than I expected, and Mari and Alya invited me to sit with them at lunch.  
Following them to there sat Adrien and another boy, oh boy fun I thought sarcastically.   
Mari sat beside Adrien, leaving me to sit in front of him with Alya. Will wonders never cease?  
"Hey new girl, I'm Nino Lahiffe and this is my best bud Adrien, but you probably already know him." Nino smiled and held out with hand to shake, which i shook.  
"Im Célestine Carre, its nice to meet you Nino and Adrien." I hesitantly smiled.  
After being served, we easily chatted with Adrien and myself kept making intense eye contact while looking over the other.   
"So Célestine, you're bag charm is cute where did you get it?" Alya asked examining my Char Noir plush, oh no.  
My face flamed, "I made it actually."  
"That's so cool, its so detailed you even have his ring. So I guess that means you're a big fan of his?" Alya said, she was sharp hopefully not too sharp.  
"I guess i am a pretty big fan of Chat Noir.." My face was unbelievably hot as i avoided Adrien's gaze. I disconnected my Chat Noir and held him up where the group could see him.  
"I think you made him too cute, to be honest." Mari said teasingly.  
"Can you make us Ladybug ones?"Alya asked.  
"I mean i can try how many would that be? Four?" I asked, still avoiding his face.  
"Well Nino? Marinette? We all know Adrien loves Ladybug."  
Nino and Marinette gave me two thumbs up, I guess I have a project now. But I'm making friends, this is good, however they are Adrien's friends which is not great for me in a multitude of ways.


End file.
